More of Felix the Wonderful Cat!
by Flame-tiger
Summary: After an ugly accident Felix is left to venture from the temple to the city of Battleon! On the way she will encounter monsters, and werewolves!
1. Stolen Documents

The Stolen Documents

: Hiya! This is a continuation of The Mis-Adventures of Felix the Cat by Dark-Angel-874 (or DA)! Written be yours truly:

Flame: Yes, I am now attempting to write a fan fiction!!

-Dun dun duuunnn-

Flame: It's not that scary!!!!!

DA: Oh, yes it is…be afraid, be very afraid!

Flame: (mutters) Meanie…

-Felix pop out of nowhere-

Felix: Anyways here's da disclaimer!

-Rayne appears and punches Felix in the head-

Rayne: Hell no, your not going to say it!

-Disclaimer- Rayne and Lizzie belongs to DA and as for Felix DA and I share her. It is set in Battleon which is own by Artix Entertainment. Also Aria is owned by AE too.

* * *

It was well past mid-night in the town of Battleon. Everyone was sleeping in their warm cozy beds. But a strange rustle was heard in the bushes near a particular commander's room (Rayne lives in the castle). Suddenly two ears popped out of the bush they appeared to be cat ears and had began to twitch uncontrollable. A while later a head could be seen poking out of the bush and checking its surroundings. The head had a pair of zigzagged black stripes on its cheeks, black hair that grew up to the neck and fangs sprouting from its mouth. The weird being suddenly jumped out and started to pick the lock of the backdoor with it's clawed fingers. Its cat ears twitched with the strain of trying to unlock the door. After awhile of pitiful attempts the creature finally was successful in unlocking the door. It swung open the door but immediately notice that something was wrong.

"Hey, What the catnip! My fingers are stuck to the doorknob!" It said realizing that it shouldn't have tried to pick the lock with its fingers.

The figure pulled and yanked as hard as it could to try and pry its fingers from the door but in the end pulled out the knob. "Nyaaa, I guess I'll bring it with me." It sighed shrugging off that it and a doorknob stuck to its hand.

Carefully wearing a black beanie and an outfit to match it crept in to the main room then in to the den which had two sets of stairs one connected to Rayne's room the other Lizzie's. The den had a bunch of chests that held valuable items and a sword with the initials R.A. engraved but something was out of place. A big metal safe the size of a box that that one hobo lived in. Slowly the beings crept to the safe pass the chests and the window which was the only source of light.

"Finally, its mine!" It said and started banging the doorknob against the heavy lock. By some weird miracle the metal door swung forward and there laid a think amount of papers. It grabbed it and yelled "Victory!!! Nyyaaaa!!"

All of the sudden the lights turned on and there at the stairs stood a stone-faced long haired brunette. "Felix….What are you doing…" "Nothing, Rayne!" Replied the burglar apparently named Felix.

"You're stealing it aren't you." Felix ran to the door but took a detour because she stepped on Rayne's sword, tripped and crashed right into the only window. Luckily the cat demon didn't get hurt and began to run again.

"Nyaaaa!!! I took it, I took it! NYAAAA!!" Felix yelled as she ran back to the pet shop.

Rayne stood there staring into blank space controlling her anger. "I am going to kill that cat." She said through gritted teeth as she picked up her broken sword and examined it.

A vein was visible near her temple as she clenched her hands into fist of rage and shook violently but something was wrong there was a slight anxiety in her actions. Rayne walked into the main room towards door and slammed it so hard that day's later the people of Battleon knew not to mess with Rayne Anasi. But someone else was awake like Rayne. And that certain person just appeared at the top of the other stairs and was sleepily walking down. She had reddish-orange hair that hung over a part of her eyes that were a lovely shade of green.

"What's wrong Rayney? Did Felix steal it?" She asked. "Yes, she did Lizzie and she broke my sword! I think I'm going to skin that cat alive." "Well, whats mre important is that no one stole it but Felix or else our world will be at stake." "I guess you right" sighed the commander.

* * *

(Back with Felix)

"I'm almost there! Just a few more steps and I'm free! Nyaaaa!" Exclaimed Felix as she saw the pet shop ahead.

Deciding not to cause any more trouble Felix made a huge jump and landed softly on the roof of the shop. She sat down and began to read the title of the papers she stole. The Mis-Adventures of Felix the cat. Suddenly a look of incredible mischief spread through out Felix's features. Flashing an evil fanged grin she yelled "I am ruler now!!!!!" And waved the script back and forth in the hand that wasn't stuck to the doorknob.

To busy with her victory Felix failed to realize that two red gleaming eyes were hidden in the trees behind her. They were staring at the papers in Felix's free hand. Suddenly a flash of bright red and orange raced through the air and grabbed the papers in Felix's hand. The creature then dashed with amazing speed toward the sun which was rising.

With the speed that the creature blasted Felix lost balance and stumbled off the roof and landed with loud thud to the ground. "Nyaaa that hurt!!!" She said as the looked up to find Rayne, Lizzie and Aria staring, in Rayne's case glaring, down at her. "Uuuhhh, Hi?" With that Rayne grabbed Felix by the collar and went inside the pet shop with Lizzie and Aria tailing be hind them.

"Felix where are the papers?" Said Rayne trying to keep clam but the vein was still visible. "Uum, a weird thing stole it from me and flew to the sun." Rayne grabbed Felix's tail but quickly Felix ran to Lizzie and Aria and hid behind them. "I'm going to kill you!!" Yelled Rayne but Felix flashed Lizzie and Aria the cutest face she could muster and said "Please, don't let her hurt me." In a baby voice but Rayne grabbed Felix's tail before they could object and threw Felix with amazing force that the roof shattered and a hole were left in place. Felix still flying in the air towards unknown lands.

"Nyaaaa, I better get Rayne a new sword!" Yelled Felix as she flew into space.

* * *

DA: Well that was interesting….

Flame: Really!!!

DA: No….

-Flame starts sulking in the corner-

DA: Well, I think this story was a bit short and what happened to the papers?

Flame: Well, you know the bright thing.

DA: Yeah…

Flame: Well, that gave me the script! Now I have it!

DA: Great….well bye folks!


	2. The begining

Flame: Hiya! I'm back with a new adventure!

DA: Well this time I hope it's not short cause come on no one likes short stories.

Flame: Yup I know I have reasons for making it short though so just wait it'll get longer!...I hope. Not to mention that I was going over my first chapter and realized that I made some errors. Also this was originally a PWP but now I'm starting to create a plot!

DA: Yeah, yeah, get on with the disclaimer before Felix gets here.

-Disclaimer- DA and I share Felix and I own Shiro and Armourous but DA owns Rayne. Oh and I don't own the song either.

* * *

The beginning of a new journey

It was peaceful day in the land of Battleon. The sun was shining brightly, the birds chirped merrily and the villagers below were moseying around. But something was strange about this scene.

"Nyyaaaa!!!" A distant dot yelled. A closer look would tell that that was no other than Felix the cat…demon.

"Gah, I'm going t-" But she was cut off since she plummeted head first into the hard ground with her tail sticking up in the air stiff like a metal pole.

"Ow, that hurt!" Felix groaned as she pulled herself up.

Felix dusted off her grey t-shirt and blue baggy jeans but managed to tear a rip the size of a bowling ball on the hem of her shirt.

"Nyaaa, stupid claws!" Felix moaned as she re-tracked them.

Realizing that she was lost Felix checked her surrounding to see if she can spot something recognizable. There was a dirt road surrounded by trees and at a distance she can see…

"A signpost!" Felix yelled and ran to it, to the right Ninjustu Temple, to the left Dwarfhold Mountains.

"Should I go left or right?" She pondered to herself but was cut short the half an hour of wondering by a stray Frogzard stampeding into her.

"Nyaa!! Not again!!" She yelled as she soared through the air clearly pissed.

* * *

"Ouch!" Moaned Felix ad she landed butt first on the titled ground. "Wait, titled?" Felix found that she was sitting on a marble floor with Japanese style houses and strange trees shedding pink petals.

" Nyaa, the stupid Frog thing blasted me off to the Temple!" Felix scrambled up and dusted off once again.

"Hey, you ok?" called out a strange voice. Felix turned and a saw a boy the age of 10 or younger with short spiky white hair and fiery red eyes. He wore a black ninja uniform had a white vest that ended at the heels of his feet and at his waist was a Japanese sword with a jewel incrusted hilt.

"Well, are you?" He asked again. "Yeah, I'm just perfect cause being blasted into the air twice and having to land head first into the ground is great" Felix mumbled.

"Whoa, look at that." He stated ignoring what Felix said as he stared at the hem of Felix's shirt.

"Come on I'll get you new clothes at my shop."

"I ain't going nowhere with a stranger!" Felix replied.

"Oh, my name is Shiro. Shiro Kiba. I am the number one blacksmith and clothes maker of this temple and leader of the Suno-Dragons."

"Well, now that you're technically a stranger I'm Felix the cat demon! I am the childhood friend of Rayne Anasi!"

"Rayne Anasi, the leader of those knights?"

"Yup she's the one!" Felix flash him one of her fanged grins.

"You're just like him…sort of except you have those weird markings." Shiro mumbled glancing at Felix's zigzag markings.

"Whadda say?" Felix asked.

"Oh nothing, come on."

Shiro lead Felix through the many rooms of the house/dojo. Elegant painting of lakes and sakura trees hung on the paper walls of the corridors as Felix ran around admiring everything. When they finally reached their destination Felix was amazed at the objects on the desk and the weapons hanging form the walls.

"Oi, there are clothes over there you can pick one out then go to the tea hut." With that Shiro shut the door and left.

"Nyaa, what's with that guy it's like he's 30 or something?" Felix complained as she picked up an interesting sphere shaped object and started to shake it. BOOM! Felix's face was filled with black soot and she notice that the room was covered in soot too. "Oh, crap!"

She walked over to a basin filled to the brim with a clear substance and started to wash her face in it. "Nyaa, much better!" Felix exclaimed as she when to the counter the captain pointed out.

"Nyaaa, I'm a kitty cat!!" Felix sang as she picked out a black shirt with a picture of a kitty cat on the shoulder, white baggy pants and a white cape to match.

"Now, I'm pimping!" Felix yelled as her cat ears twitched.

"Where da heck is the stupid tea shop?" questioned Felix when she stepped out of the soot covered room. Looking around the grounds Felix spotted a huge guy. He had spiky white hair too but a long strip of it grew to his back. He wore the exact same thing as Shiro but he was holding a giant sword with half of a circle carved into the back of it. Felix walked up to him.

"Hey, do you know where the tea shop is?" asked Felix.

The huge guy turn to reveal that a black dragon symbol was imprinted to the right side of his hair and temple and that he had ice blue eyes and fangs!

"You have fangs too!" Felix said disbelievingly.

"Yeah so?" replied the guy in a gruff voice but then he looked like he was swallowing a live fish.

"Anyways do ya know?" repeated Felix despite the look that the guy was giving her.

"Yeah right there." He replied with a choked voice and pointed to a place with giant letters spelling tea shop.

"Oooooohhhhhh!!!!!"

Felix walked across the grounds with her tail swishing to a rhythm in her head. Too preoccupied she failed to notice the shop door in front of her and walked right through it.

"Hey, what the?" Luckily the door was made out of paper and wood so Felix didn't get hurt but an angry shop owner charged toward her and started to bash a broom on her head.

"Geez, I'm going!" Felix yelled as she ran outside to a massive sakura tree and sat down rubbing the top of her head.

A little while later Shiro came out with a stern face and a disapproving look at the tea shop.

"Hey Shiro!!!" yelled Felix as she waved her arms all over the place making it look like she's having a seizure so Shiro rushed over with anxiety on his face.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you look like your having a frickin' seizure!"

"Well I'm not." replied Felix pure amusement on her face.

"Anyways where do you come from?" asked Shiro with resentment.

"The city of Battleon!" replied Felix proudly.

"I thought so, see I am on a quest to make all the swords in the world and I need to get training from Yulgar for this one sword." Shiro explained.

"Ok so…"

"Can you take me there?'

"Ooooohhh sure!" Felix answer happily. "I need to go back anyways."

"Oh and by the way did you use a basin filled with water to wash your face?

"Yeah, why?" asked Felix.

"Cause that water was a potion design to turn your skin green for 3 hours!" replied Shiro through the fits of laughter. "You've been walking around with a green face!"

"So that's why that guy gave me that look." Said Felix with bitterness.

* * *

" Ok, ya got everything?" Felix asked her green face finally wearing off.

"Yup! Oh wait I forgot to tell you that I invited someone along for the ride."

"Who?" asked Felix as she looked for the intruder but couldn't find them.

"My co-captain Armourous Koutetsu."

"Oh fine just hurry!" Felix said as she climb on the Frogzard given to her for the journey but couldn't get on properly and slid to the belly of the thing. Without the strength to hold on Felix collapsed with a thud to the floor. At that very moment a very huge guy with a giant sword appeared riding a Frogzard.

"So where is the person you were talking about Shiro?" asked a familiar gruff voice.

With the Frogzard's ass obstructing her view Felix couldn't see who just appeared.

"Who is it!!!!" called Felix as she climbed from under the Frogzard to find…

"Nyaaa! Its you!" yelled Felix the same time as the co-captain yelled " Oh god, not you!"

"Well, I see you know each other." Stated the captain with a smirk.

* * *

-Flame pulled out a stereo and plays 'we like to move it'-

Flame: Whooo PARTY!!!!

DA: You guys better leave before Flame sets the place on fire again! Hurry!


	3. The hunt for Lycan

Flame: Ok, since in the summary I said they would be fighting and in this chapter you get a taste of what they can do!

DA: Yeah finally…

Flame: Now Felix would you do the honors?

-Felix pops up-

Felix: Sure boss!

-Takes in deep breath and gets knocked unconscious by Rayne-

-Disclaimer- I own Shiro and Armourous. DA and I share Felix and the rest isn't mine or DA's.

* * *

The hunt for lycan

"Man you two can fight!" Sighed a tired captain as he rode along side two others.

"Not my fault Smithy." replied a grumpy looking and pouting Felix.

"Don't call me that!" Shiro scowled.

"You know he can defeat both of us, right?" questioned the last member of the trio, Armourous Koutetsu, as he rubbed his bruised head and recalled the last scene.

-------------------Flashback------------------

"Well, I see you know each other." Stated the captain with a smirk.

"Oh, I know him all right! Why the hell didn't you tell me that I have green crap on my face back when I asked you where the tea shop is?!" yelled Felix with fire in her eyes as she pointed to Armourous.

"I thought you knew? Anyways why didn't you tell me I'm working with this damn idiot?" He asked the captain.

"Oh well now I'm a frickin' moron!" "I said damn idiot, dim-wit."

Wild 'Nyaaing' could be heard as bickering boomed mixing into a horrible clash like the sound of a whip in a quiet area. A few minutes later when the captain couldn't take it any more he shouted "For the love of frickin Zorbak! Shut the hell up!!" But the bickering continued twice as loud. Muttering words that would make a sailor blush , Shiro stalked furiously towards Armourous and smacked him across the back of his head. With a sickening thud , Armourous laid unconscious on the ground, his eyes closed, his huge sword lying next to him and a look of resentment on his face.

"Holy, crap! Is he dead?!" asked a startled Felix .

"No I just knocked him unconscious." Shiro stated simply. "We're late so come on."

And with that Shiro lifted Armourous to his shoulder effortlessly and heaved him to the Frogzard that Armourous came in took Armourous's fallen sword and attached it to a compartment of the saddle.

"Get on already, what are you waiting for?" asked Shiro.

"Nothing much really…. Ooohhh wait I'm supposed to get on it right!"

Shiro nodded as he pondered how someone that was going to lead him to Battleon be so … well retarded. He climbed on to the Frogzard holding his reins in one hand Armourous's in the other. Thud.

"Nyaa! That hurt like a bitch!" Felix cried out.

Felix sat straight up clutching her tail and wailing like a baby. "Geez!" moaned the captain.  
-----------------End of Flashback--------------------

"I still don't get why you had to knock me ou- what the hell?" A piece of paper flew by worriless and settled itself on Armourous's face. With a jerk he picked the paper off of his face and read. Felix and Shiro stared as the express on my Armourous turned from annoyance to glee.

"Hey check this out!" Armourous said with enthusiasm as he shoved the paper in Shiro's face. The captain grabbed it and read:

Lost: A ruby red amulet made of gold

Location: Darkvoia forest

Reward: (This was printed in big red letters) 10,000 gold

If found please bring to the Inn of Battleon. Talk to the shopkeeper and he will give you the gold.

"Interesting... Felix do you mind if we head to Darkvoia forest for a second? We need the gold. Shiro asked his companion" "Fine but I want a cut of the profit!" Felix invoked as Armourous pumped a fist in the air content to finally battle. They urged their frogs to run/hop faster although Felix fell off her Frogzard so suddenly that the frog leapt trying to run away from the startling thing but couldn't since Felix had entangled her hand onto the reins. They hurried faster until their surroundings turn in to blurs of green ad brown and then brown and more brown. "Aaaarrrggggooooo!!!" They all halted except for Felix whom Frogzard stopped so abruptly that Felix's tangled hand had freed consequently she flew and smacked a giant withered oak tree.

"Nyaa, why am I always getting hurt?" she muttered to herself while looking where her companions are. They apparently tied their Frogzards to a tree but that wasn't all they were surrounded by great furry beast that were growling with anger and confusion. Armourous held his giant sword and Shiro unsheathed a sword with a strange white glow to it. Then they began to attack. Shiro moved with amazing speed as he slashed the beasts with quick stabs in between the eyes. They screeched in terror as their life flashed before their eyes and fell to the ground. Armourous on the other hand looked as though he would fall any second as hundreds of lycans carefully inched closer.

"I better help him!" announced Felix as she saw Armourous in trouble. "Never mind…"  
She mumbled as she saw that one of the beasts had managed to cut a piece of Shiro's uniform. The beasts were only a meter away from biting off Armourous's head but then a great yellow glow erupted from the metal of his sword and he made an elegant stoke upward and slashed down hard to the ground. A huge white circle blasted all the lycan around him and cleared the right half of the pathway. On the left half lifeless bodies lay with shock on their faces.

"I own all of you bitches!" called out Armourous with smugness covering his features. But as soon as the words slipped out a howl could be heard in the distant and thundering thuds shook the earth. Moments later a lycan the size of a house bounded up towards them as Armourous and Shiro took battle positions and Felix climbed up the oak tree trying not to get notice.

"Why have you come here?! You have killed a small fragment of my family and it is my duty to avenge them!" It growled. But the shiny sparkle on one of its claws was distracting them.

"Hey, what's that?" yelled Felix, forgetting that she was trying to hide, pointing to the shiny object.

"Hmmm…oh my Zorbak! You're wearing white! Well look all of you are wearing white! Oh, don't you love white it so well cool! Anyways this old thing I just took it from a strange fellow running away from something. Back to white…" And it began to rumble about the colour white like a supermodel complaining.

"Ok, Felix gimme your cape." invoked Shiro sticking an empty hand to Felix.

"Nyaa, I don't know what your gonna do but ok." answered Felix as she untied her white cape and threw it to the captain.

"Hey wolf thing I'll trade you this for that shiny thing!" the captain yelled out. "Oooohhh, how interesting! It's a deal!" replied the monster wolf as it chucked the shiny amulet to Shiro and bit the cape. It bounded back from where it came from before anyone can change their mind. Shiro inspected the amulet looked at Armourous and said "This is the one let's go get our reward now!" With that they mounted their Frogzards as fast as they could or as fast as Felix could and dashed towards the Crossroads. Their surroundings once again turned into blurs as soon as they got there they saw a blur but what was it? Is it a tree? Is it a rock… no it's two humans on Thunderzards? The captain and co-captain halted with style but Felix stumbled and fell off her Frogzard. Her head spinning with dizziness she looked up and saw two faces but they weren't Shiro's or Armourous's they were the faces of …

* * *

Flame: And there do ya like it! This is after all my first fight scene!

DA: It sucks!

Flame: Waaahhhhh!! I'm telling!

DA: Well, that's all so leave or else…..just kidding but bye we're leaving… 


	4. The end

Well, this is the last chappie I hope you like it!

-Disclaimer- I owned Shiro and Armourous. DA owns Lizzie and Rayne. We share Felix. The rest ain't ours.

* * *

They were the faces of … Rayne Anasi and Lizzie Miura?

"What da hell? I must be seeing things…" Felix was staring disbelievingly at the two faces. Then realization hit Felix like a freight train.

"Wow, I never thought you guys cared so much about me!" proclaimed Felix as she stood up staring admiringly at the two. "I betcha you were worried about me so you searched far and wide for moi!"

"Well, actually I wasn't looking for you, hell I didn't even care that you were gone, anyways we were searching for …" Rayne stopped just noticing the two others.

"Who are these two?" Rayne questioned gripping the hilt of her blade. "I am Rayne Anasi leader of the Rendd Knights here with my Co-cap. Lizzie Miura. State if you are friend or foe."

"Friend." stated the shorter of the two as they both grasped the hilt of they're sword. "I am Shiro Kiba leader of the Suno-Dragons. This…" He said pointing to his huge companion. "…Is my co-captain Armourous Koutetsu." Armourous grunted showing his recognition.

This guy seems like a giant compared to the other guy. Thought Rayne as she looked at Armourous.

"Geez, I thought that Rayne was more stylish then to say 'friend or foe'." Felix whispered to Lizzie but notice that Lizzie wasn't there. "Yeah, just leave yeah no…"

As it seems Lizzie was walking up to the scene. "I don't think you should that!" called out Felix as she saw that the tension between Rayne and the others intensified so much that you can actually see waves sprouting out of each individual.

"Umm…Guys I think you should take it down a notch…" said Lizzie as she sweat dropped.

"Oh, its ok this is how we acknowledge each other." replied Shiro as he slowly turned away from the staring contest with Rayne and looked at Lizzie. His expression changed almost immediately. His eyes appeared to turn into hearts as his mouth stood slightly ajar. You could literally see hearts sprouting from his head. He swiftly turned his love struck look to a sly and slick expression and jumped down from his Frogzard. Every set of eyes were looking at him (except his own) as he walked up to Lizzie.

"Hey, there do you have a map?" He asked with a goofy smirk.

"Um... no… why?" replied Lizzie looking at the bizarre person.

"Cause I just got lost in you're eyes." He answered with hearts reappearing in his eyes.

"Awww that is so…" Lizzie said as Shiro looked up in hope that he would be called 'cute' "…corny" He then fell onto the ground with a loud 'thud'. "Plus I think you're too young for me." Suddenly Rayne appeared behind Lizzie with a glare of deep resentment.

"But I'm thirteen!" Shiro whined.

"Whoa you are because I thought your ten! Geez, man I thought you would know better than to hit on Lizzie!" exclaimed Felix as she walked towards the scene swishing her tail.

"Why is she taken?" asked Shiro.

"Well, actually-" Felix's sentence was cut off. The sky began to grow a dark purple as a big rip tore the sky in half. A hideous bone-like creature appeared flapping its cracking wings. "Holy marmalade, it's a Dracolich!" yelled Felix pointing a clawed finger at its bony head. The beast landed from its flight, which is kind of weird since its wings were bones, and looked around.

"Hey, this isn't Darkovia!" it roared but wasn't heard as everyone got into battle position except for Felix whom ran up the nearest tree scared.

"Are you ready?" yelled out Rayne acknowledging that the beast will be destroyed quicker with four people instead of two.

"Oh, shut up I know how to do this!" Shiro yelled back.

"Then why don't you attack first!" replied Rayne getting slightly annoyed.

"Fine I will!" Shiro responded seizing the opportunity to impress Lizzie.

Shiro charged at the beast, jumped and slashed its left wing in half with a violent roar the Dracolich began clawing at the nuisance. But Shiro was too fast for its claws and with amazing speed zoomed to its head. He was about to chop off its head when its sharp teeth began to chomp. Shiro was forced to thrust his sword into the beast's mouth.

"Holy, do you ever brush your teeth! Your breath is kicking!" Shiro groaned. With a quick shove of his sword he pushed the Dracolich backwards and landed on the ground.

"You done now?" Rayne called out.

"No, I wanna do this one thing." Shiro answered as he jumped and somehow landed on the Dracolich's head even though he was six meters away from it. He jabbed his sword into its skull making a long gash from its nose to its forehead and leaped to its back. Shiro raised his sword and bashed its right wing. With a howl of anger and despair the Dracolich shook and tried to bite off Shiro's head but he somehow got to the ground before it had a chance.

"There now that it can't run have as much fun as you can." Shiro announced to Lizzie and Rayne.

"How come I don't get any fun?" complained Armourous leaning against the tree Felix was hiding on.

"Oh, shut up." replied Shiro waving his hand up and down.

Rayne shook her head at them, and turned to face Lizzie. Nodding to her, they pulled out the Sacred Staff ad the Holy Blade, and slammed them into the ground. A bright, white light rushed out, and slammed into the Monster, destroying it instantly. Calmly, they pulled their weapons out of the ground, and turned to look at their comrades.

Shiro gaped, and looked at them. "How strong was that?" Rayne shrugged. "Probably strong enough to take that thing down without your help." Shiro glared up at her. "But why didn't you tell us that before? And what kind of weapon is that?" Once again, Rayne shrugged.

But her eyes traveled to Shiro, who was reaching out a hand to touch the blade. "Don't touch tha-" She warned, but Shiro had already made contact with it, and was thrown back a good 10 meters into the mud.

"Ouch, it's like touching an eel but worse!" Shiro groaned.

"Hey I thought I broke that?" questioned Felix.

"No, it just appeared broken." answered Rayne.

"Come on lets go." stated Shiro as he began to walk towards Battleon.

"How bout the zards?" Armourous asked.

"You bring em." replied Shiro as he started to engage a conversation with Lizzie.

Rayne was glaring again at Shiro but was interrupted from 'glaring time' by Felix whom was off the tree and re-telling her adventure to Rayne while Armourous gathered the zards and began walking after them.

In Yulgar's Inn

"So will you teach me?" Shiro asked Yulgar who was fascinated by Felix's tale.

"Well, since it was nice seeing such a youngster taking an interest in smithing I'll teach you." Yulgar answered with a smile.

"Whoopie!" Shiro jumped for joy but something fell out of his coat and onto Yulgar's counter.

"Holy, you found the amulet!" exclaimed Yulgar.

"Yeah, you can keep it for exchange of your services." replied Shiro.

"So how long you gonna stay here?" Rayne questioned.

"As long as it takes!" responded Shiro.

"Well that means we'll stay here forever!" Armourous groaned.

* * *

Flame: It's the end of the story! This is my first fic and it's ending!!!! Wahhh!!!

DA: Well, I see Flame need alone time so… See ya!


End file.
